


pour it on me, darling

by casbean



Series: Askbean Prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, First Kiss, M/M, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, Waiter Castiel (Supernatural), dean is on a date with someone else and it's not going well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean
Summary: Cas' favourite customer is on yet another bad date... and this time he asks Castiel to do something about it.





	pour it on me, darling

Cas notices it about two minutes after they’ve sat down. Actually, he notices it before, when the guy pulls Dean’s chair for him, and Dean looks a bit dumbfounded and clears his throat like he does when he’s uncomfortable. Cas is immediately on high alert.

Dean’s been a client here for a while -- bringing dates, friends, or even sometimes dining alone. He’s friendly, a generous tipper, and his warm laughter makes Castiel weak in the knees. Also, he’s  _ridiculously_  attractive.

Which is why Castiel doesn’t understand what he’s doing, week after week, with a different and insufferable date. He understands why Dean always end up taking a cab alone at the end of the night, though. Cas knows this because he’s usually on his break, hanging out on his phone in the back alley, when Dean leaves, and Dean stops to chat with him if he’s managed to escape alone. It’s how Cas learned his name and the very few other details he knows about him -- like the intricate pattern of freckles scattered on his cheek, and the fact that he’s a mechanic and owns his own body shop. It’s how he knows that there’s nothing in the world Dean loves more than his little brother, even though his car comes pretty close second.

It’s also how he knows that one of those dates deserve him, but the mystery remains of why he’s dating them in the first place. Dean shouldn’t be trolling for dates on a stupid hookup app -- people should be lining up in the street for a chance to be with him.

That man should be loved and cherished every single day, and if Cas had a chance with someone like that... But he chases those ridiculous thoughts away as he makes eye contact with Dean from across the room. He can see already that this is going to be another bad one, just from the way Dean glances around with a contrite look on his face as his date keeps talking about his very scientific workout and diet in details. 

Cas can only see the back of the other man -- broad shoulders in an expensive suit, a haircut worth at least 200$, and too many rings on his large fingers. Their eyes connect again, Dean’s widen in a  _please help me_ way Cas knows too well. 

 

“Are you ready to order?” 

“Yes, finally, we’ve been here for at  _least_  an hour,” Dean’s date complains when Cas steps up to their table.

Dean frowns and opens his mouth, probably to apologize, but Cas shoots him a reassuring smile. That guy isn’t the first client to be a dick, and Cas is used to it -- at least he’s not the one who has to sit there and listen to him all night long. He orders a chicken salad but asks for a vegan dressing, which makes no sense but Cas notes it down anyway. Dean looks at him the whole time, sympathy and apology in his stunningly green eyes. Warmth, too. His eyes are warm like the sunshine through the leaves on Cas’ favourite plant and they make him melt from the inside out. 

He’s worked in this restaurant for years, has been a waiter for even longer -- yet he almost forgets to note down Dean’s order because he’s too busy getting lost in the delicate pattern of freckles on his cheeks. In the admiration of his pink, plush mouth, in the way it moves as he speaks. Cas blinks quickly when he realizes Dean’s not talking anymore, and that both him and his date are watching him expectantly. His hands are shaking as he picks up their menus and his heart beats loud against his ribs all the way back to the kitchen.

 

Dean is leaning over with his head in his hand when Cas walks towards him, balancing two plates on one arm and a water carafe in the other. He only looks up when Cas puts his steak in front of him and then gives him a weary smile, along with the usual  _thank you_ , which so many costumers don’t even bother with. 

“Is your date gone?” Cas asks, slowly refilling the water glasses just to give himself reason to stay.

“No, uh, just the bathroom, I think. Shit, I’m sorry, he’s been such an asshole to you.”

“It’s fine,” Cas chuckles. Dean’s hair is sticking out from running his hands through it. “What does he have on you?”

“What?”

“Why are you still here? You don’t look like you’re enjoying yourself.”

Dean huffs, the hint of a beautiful smile spreading on his lips.

“Nothing, just... my brother’s been on my ass to settle down since his wedding. I guess I want that too, y’know. Figured I gotta give people a chance.”

“People, yes. Him? I think you should run.”

Dean laughs fully at that, and Cas heart flutters happily. He made Dean laugh. He did that.

“I would, believe me, I would... But he works with my brother, and I don’t wanna make things awkward between them, y’know. Straight up leaving wouldn’t be subtle.”

“I could tell him you have an emergency.”

Dean doesn’t have time to reply that the guy gets out of the bathroom. Cas could swear his hair is even more shiny and wet-looking than it was before, as if he’s dropped a second bucket of hair gel on it while he was gone. He’s not bad looking, with a professional stubble on his large jaw and piercing blue eyes, but comparing him to Dean would be like comparing a rock to the actual sun. Cas gives Dean an apologetic look and makes his exit before the guy can comment on how long it took for the food to arrive.

 

“How is everything? Are you enjoying your meal?” 

“Chicken is cold,” the guy says, and Cas doesn’t miss the way Dean looks at the ceiling in a silent prayer.

“I’m so sorry, do you want me to take it back?” Cas politely offers, resisting the urge to tell him that  _of course_  the chicken is fucking cold, that’s why it’s called a  _cold chicken salad_. 

“I don’t know, are you sure there’s no eggs in that dressing? I feel like I can--” the guy ticks his tongue against his palate in what is possibly the most annoying noise Cas has ever heard, “--I feel like I can taste it, it’s eggy, it’s--”

“No, there are no eggs, sir. It’s a cashew nut dressing. Will that be all?”

The guy shoots him a glare at the interruption, like Cas is the most offending person he’s ever met.

“No, we’re fine.”

At that moment the man’s phone -- that’s been laying next to his glass the entire meal, Cas saw him check it almost obsessively whenever Dean managed to slip a word in -- lights up and starts ringing. He takes it with a rude “excuse me” directed at Dean and steps away from the table.

“ _Help me_ ,” Dean immediately whispers. His green eyes are pleading, his hand reaches forward as if to touch Cas and then falls back on the table, grasping at his utensils. “I’m fucking dying here. He keeps talking about the benefits of egg white and about how dumb his assistant is and how much his fucking suits cost and I’m about to stab this fork into my fucking brain.”

He still manages a smile when Cas laughs.   
  
“I’ll see what I can do.”

 

The easier way would be to tell Dean that he has a phone call, but thanks to modern technology, no one calls restaurants to talk to costumers anymore. He’s seen Dean use the emergency phone call trick a few times, but on his last date the girl definitely saw through it and started yelling at him in front of the whole restaurant. Dean ended up having to comfort her and his eyes stared at Castiel in complete panic as she sobbed against his chest.

Cas isn’t entirely sure of what he’s about to do when walks back to the table. He has a bottle of the wine the guy’s ordered in his hands, ready for a refill, and he mulls over his options. The thought of just grabbing Dean and kissing him crosses his mind -- he could maybe pretend to be his jealous ex, make a scene -- but that would basically be assault. It’s tempting, though. And  _could_  possibly work, but... 

This is his brothers’ restaurant, and Cas is their best waiter, so he can get away with a lot without getting fired -- but he suspects that assaulting a client in front of his date would be crossing the line.

He still has no clue when he steps up to the table. The man is currently explaining something to Dean and Dean is looking down, his cheeks a little red. Cas frowns, and then he hears it -- “Look, I’m not saying you’re fat, but you could use to eat a little less pie, if you know what I mean--”

Cas’ ears are ringing and he doesn’t even question it -- he pours half the bottle of wine directly into the man’s cold chicken salad. There’s a moment when everything is still, except for the dark red liquid pouring and sloshing and dripping all over the white tablecloth... and then the guy shoves his chair back and scrambles to his feet. 

“What the  _fuck_ , idiot?” He yells, his face as red as the wine, as Cas calmly straightens the bottle back up. “This is a ten thousand dollar suit you incompetent fucking moron!” 

There’s barely a drip on his pant leg but he’s wrapped his hands around it as if Cas had stabbed it with a butter knife.

“I’m gonna  _fucking_  break your--”

“Alright, alright,” Dean says and Cas finally looks at him -- he looks strangely calm, as if he’s fighting hard to keep a straight face. He quickly stands up and places himself between his date and Cas, almost like a shield. The whole restaurant has fallen silent, all the eyes are on them, but Cas only sees Dean -- standing tall and protective in front of him. He smells like a field of wildflowers under the sun, he smells like cool wind and an autumn walk... 

“There’s a dry cleaner two blocks from here, if you run you can make it before it closes. I’ll deal with him,” Dean turns towards Cas as his date frantically tries to wipe his pants with a handkerchief. His eyes lock with Cas and there’s a spark in them, almost teasing. “I’ll make sure the ‘idiot’ gets fired.” 

The guy barely lets him finish that he’s storming out of the restaurant, phone against his ears, saying something along the lines of “I  _know_  it’s after-hours you dipshit this is a fucking emergency”. 

Dean stares at Cas like he’s just fallen from Heaven and crashed right into the restaurant. Wine drips along the leg of the table. 

“Holy fuck, Cas,” Dean finally says. “I could fucking kiss you right now.”

“That would probably be inappropriate since I’m on the clock,” Cas answers without thinking. He’s too lost in the way Dean is looking at him, soft and adoring. “But my break starts in five minutes.”

He hears the words come out of his mouth but doesn’t fully register them until Dean’s eyes widen and his lips part. And suddenly Cas isn’t standing in front of him anymore, but instead he’s slamming shut the door of the walk-in and leaning back against it, sighing in relief as the cold metal presses against his back.

Crap. 

 

Oh god. Oh god, Cas has made a complete ass of himself. He just poured wine all over a table, caused a scene, and then somehow managed to expose his feelings for Dean in the most pathetic way possible.

He takes a few minutes to breathe and let the crisp cold bring him back to his senses. He still needs to clear his head, though, so he grabs Anna in passing and asks her to take care of his tables for a few minutes. He hears Gabriel call for him -- “who the fuck just poured wine in the middle of my dining room?” -- but manages to escape through the back door. He’s barely made two steps that he collides with a warm,  _insanely_  good smelling chest and would’ve fallen back on his ass hadn’t it been for Dean grabbing him.

“Hey,” Dean chuckles, his breath warm on Cas’ face. 

For a moment Cas is too shocked to answer. Dean’s face is breathtaking form up close, and Cas resists the urge to grab him and kiss him senseless.  
  
“Dean, I’m so--”

“Did you mean it?”

Cas stares at him, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. His heart is pounding wildly in his chest and he’s pretty sure Dean can feel it. Their noses are inches apart. Dean’s never looked quite as beautiful, the hard lines of his face softened by the yellow glow of the street lamps. 

His eyes dart down to Cas’ lips, then back up again. His grips softens around Cas’ waist but his hands remain there, warmth seeping through Cas’ clothes and onto his skin.

“Yes,” he breathes out. He feels like he’s under a spell. Dean’s eyes flick down to his mouth again and he licks his own lips. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the first time you walked into the restaurant.”

“Damn it, Cas. You should’ve said something earlier.”

Before Cas can reply, a smooth, warm mouth presses against his lips. His eyes flutter close, his fingers grasp at Dean’s shirt to bring him closer. The kiss is gentle, soft and tentative at first, but Cas can’t resist deepening it. Dean groans his approval and his arm curls around Cas’ waist, slamming him against his chest, his other hand sneaking into Cas’ hair and pulling. Cas pants, heaves, grasps at Dean’s strong shoulder as if he could possibly hold him closer. This is so much better than anything he’s dreamed about, Dean’s lips are plump and soft and fucking sinful to bite into, his tongue is playful and warm and Cas feels shivers running under his skin and deep into his bones.

“Really should’ve done that a lot sooner,” Dean mumbles when they finally part. He still keeps them close, resting his forehead against Cas’. 

His cheeks are deliciously pink and Cas can’t quite believe he’s real. 

“Maybe I should give you my phone number so you can call me and save me next time I’m on a shitty date,” Dean murmurs, letting his lips run along Cas’ jaw, then down his neck.

Cas freezes. Again, the words leave his mouth before he can even think about them.

“Or maybe I should give you  _my_  phone number so you never have to go on another shitty date again.”

Dean smiles wide and bright, and the kisses on his neck leave Cas dizzy and barely able to stand on his wobbly legs.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think you should do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here (fanfic blog)](http://casbeanwrites.tumblr.com/) or [here (main blog)](http://casbean.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> you can reblog this post on tumblr [here ](https://casbeanwrites.tumblr.com/post/184101382038/dean-goes-on-a-terrible-tinder-date-cas-is-the)


End file.
